1940
by Esien
Summary: Kiedy wymyślałam tę scenę, sądziłam, że będzie dłuższa. Po trzech latach stwierdzam, że nie mam nic więcej do dodania. W przededniu rocznicy Drugiego Wielkiego Pożaru Londynu drobne rozważania, co o całym wydarzeniu mogli sądzić czarodzieje (na przykładach dość ekstremalnych).


**1940**

* * *

I.

Okolice Hogwartu pokrywała gruba pierzyna białego puchu. Ani krew, ani brud, ani ślady ludzkich stóp nie naruszały jej spokojnego bezkresu. Tom Riddle wyglądał przez okno i wyobrażał sobie, jak wspaniale musi być na zewnątrz, jak cicho. Naprawdę tęsknił za tą ciszą.

Z powodu bombardowań nie odesłano uczniów do domu na święta. W Wielkiej Sali zaroiło się właśnie od sów, które przesłaniały sufit, wirowały szaleńczo podczas szukania adresatów przesyłek i lądowały niespodziewanie między misami z jedzeniem. Ci, którzy odbierali listy, pospiesznie rozrywali koperty, łapczywie chłonąc treść wiadomości. Prenumerujący Proroka Codziennego natychmiast zaczynali komentować, z przerażeniem lub fascynacją spoglądając na stronę pierwszą. Pozostali uczniowie, złaknieni wiedzy, pospiesznie wertowali pismo.

Niektóre dzieci z ulgą odkładały wiadomość, inne, przeciwnie, zaczynały płakać, a nauczyciele natychmiast prowadzili je do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, pod czujną opiekę pielęgniarki. Po ich wyjściu wcale nie robiło się ciszej. Z każdą minutą gwar narastał niczym brzęczenie ogromnego roju.

Tom jadł i nieco się dziwił, w końcu większość czarodziejów zamieszkiwała wsie bądź małe miasteczka, a domy chroniła czymś znacznie pewniejszym niż zaciemnienie, myśliwce i radar. Zastanawiał się, jakim idiotą trzeba być, by się pchać do bombardowanego miasta, a gdy się już w nim przebywa – nie deportować się na czas.

Nie znaczyło to jednak, że był spokojny. Ciekawość trawiła go równie silnie, co kolegów, choć w przeciwieństwie do nich oczekiwał dobrych wieści. Wciąż tych samych _dobrych_ _wieści_ , każdego dnia, od rozpoczęcia nalotów. Póki co – daremnie. Miał nadzieję, że dzisiaj wreszcie nadejdą. Choć nigdy nie celebrował specjalnie momentu swego przyjścia na świat, raz w życiu pragnął otrzymać wspaniały prezent na zbliżające się urodziny.

Przełknął kolejny kęs, okazując dokładnie tyle zainteresowania wydarzeniami, ile powinien pokazać przeciętny człowiek, niedotknięty bezpośrednio straszliwą tragedią. W głębi duszy czuł jednak, jak narastające pod wpływem długiego oczekiwania podniecenie miesza się w nim z dobrze znaną frustracją. Nie stać go było na Proroka Codziennego.

Wreszcie, gdy jakaś dziewczynka z pierwszej klasy pobiegła za zapłakaną przyjaciółką, porzucając egzemplarz pisma, Tom sięgnął po nie i zaczął uważnie studiować doniesienia. Zignorował pierwszą stronę, na której królowało zdjęcie ocalałej Katedry Świętego Pawła i zaczął przeszukiwać wzrokiem spis zniszczonych ulic. Z każdym przeczytanym słowem jego nadzieje gasły, duszone przez rozczarowanie. W końcu odrzucił gazetę ze złością.

— Straszna tragedia, prawda? — Siedząca obok dziewczyna mylnie zinterpretowała jego reakcję. Pokiwał nieuważnie głową i ruszył do wyjścia, daremnie próbując nie zaciskać rąk w pięści.

Tysiące bomb spadały na Londyn każdej nocy, od początku nalotów musiały ich już spaść miliony, i naprawdę żadna nie mogła trafić w ten przeklęty sierociniec?

II.

Katedra Świętego Pawła trwała niewzruszona, choć wokół nie pozostało nic, nad czym mogłaby górować. Na tle ruchomych kłębów dymu rzucało się to w oczy o wiele bardziej, niż na mugolskiej statycznej fotografii, ale obie mówiły wyraźnie: _Przetrwam i zawsze tu będę!_ Obraz ten potrafił w niezrozumiały sposób podnieść na duchu każdego, kto posiadał w sobie choć odrobinę człowieczeństwa. Gdy Armando Dippet słuchał wypowiedzi Ministra Magii oraz części członków Wizengamontu, zaczynał wątpić, czy przynależą oni do tego gatunku.

— … Rażące pogwałcenie zasad tajności! — Pieklił się minister. — Jeśli będziemy rzucać zaklęcia ochronne na prawo i lewo, w końcu ktoś _zauważy_.

— Albo przyczynimy się do odrodzenia anglikanizmu na Wyspach — wtrącił Dippet.

— Do tego to już się Niemcy przyczynili — mruknął jeden z jego sąsiadów.

Minister popatrzył na fotografię z nieszczęśliwą miną, ignorując narastający rumor.

— Trzeba znaleźć tego, kto to zrobił i przykładnie, publicznie, _surowo_ ukarać, nim inni wezmą z niego przykład. Tylko patrzeć, jak jakiś głupiec zacznie uzdrawiać rannych na pogorzeliskach. Doszły mnie słuchy, że sanitariusze z Munga aż się palą, by wyjść na ulice.

Lisa Bones podniosła się z miejsca. Oczy miała załzawione, twarz poszarzałą. Dippet słyszał, że jej mąż zgłosił się na ochotnika jako kierowca ambulansu i zginął podczas zabierania rannych ze zbombardowanej ulicy.

— Litera prawa jest literą prawa — zgodziła się. — Złap czarodzieja, osądź, poślij do Azkabanu, ale zostaw zaklęcie ochronne na miejscu. Niech przynajmniej katedra stoi!

— Nie możemy się mieszać w cudze wojny — oponował minister. — Jeśli mugole zamierzają się pozabijać, niech i tak będzie. Czarodzieje przetrwają dzięki odgrodzeniu się od nich i przestrzeganiu wiekowych praw. Jeśli zaś ktoś bardzo chce, może przecież pomagać bez używania magii, jak ci… odważni, którzy już to zrobili.

Kobieta skrzywiła się. Było jasne, że minister mówił „odważni", zaś myślał „głupcy".

— W moim odczuciu jednak — kontynuował minister — skoro tak bardzo chcą walczyć, lepiej by zrobili, gdyby się zaangażowali w likwidowanie czarodziejskiego zagrożenia, jakie zbliża się od wschodu.

— Skoro już pojawiła się kwestia Grindelwalda — odezwał się Armando — chciałbym zwrócić uwagę na niepokojące podobieństwo między nazistowskimi ideami, a niektórymi poglądami jego zwolenników. Odnoszę wrażenie, że gdyby prześledzić rozszerzanie się tych idei, przekonanie o czarodziejskiej wyższości nad resztą istot żywych oraz koncepcja aryjczyka zlałyby się gdzieś u źródła w jeden nurt. Może się okazać, że nie mamy wcale do czynienia z odrębnymi konfliktami, a pierwszą w historii wojną totalną.

— Dyrektor Dippet ma rację — podchwyciła natychmiast Lisa. — Gdyby czarodzieje maczali palce w wojnie światowej, byłaby to nasza sprawa i nie moglibyśmy się już uchylać od pomocy.

Minister z każdym słowem bladł coraz bardziej.

— Nie mówicie poważnie. Czyż ujawnienie się mugolom nie jest jednym z postulatów Czarnego Pana? Zaraz przed powsadzaniem ich do rezerwatów?

Lisie z oburzenia odebrało mowę, Armando zadrżał z tłumionego gniewu. Czy ten człowiek naprawdę posądził go właśnie o sprzyjanie grindelwaldczykom?

Minister zarządził głosowanie, nim zdążyli zaprotestować. Po ostatnim, oszczerczym argumencie nie było szans, by przebiegło po ich myśli.

— Kto jest za usunięciem zaklęcia ochronnego z Katedry Świętego Pawła w Londynie i ukaraniem nieznanego czarodzieja, który je tam umieścił? — zapytał minister.

Armando spojrzał na wizerunek katedry, nie unosząc ręki. Większość czarodziejów zbyt obawiała się publicznego posądzenia o związku z Czarnym Panem, by się przejąć dziedzictwem kulturowym czy znaczeniem duchowym budynku. Dyrektor nie martwił się tym jednak. Potrzeba było znacznie więcej niż ministerialni łamacze klątw, by zniwelować to zaklęcie ochronne. Osobiście się o to postarał.

III.

Na północnym wschodzie Europy zimy bywały zjadliwe. Mróz wdzierał się do domostw, atakował podróżnych, paraliżował armie. Nawet czarodzieje nie mieli łatwo w zderzeniu z kaprysami tutejszej aury. Jednak Gellert nie był zwyczajnym czarodziejem, więc pod jego dach nie wdzierały się podmuchy, a kominek z drobną pomocą zaklęcia był w stanie ogrzać komnatę przyjemnym ciepłem. Dokładnie tak, jak mężczyzna lubił.

Z zadowoleniem sączył grzany płynny miód i przypatrywał się wielkiej fotografii zniszczonego Londynu. Jednej z wielu, które od początku tej kampanii dane mu było oglądać. Czuł, że triumf jego idei jest bliski. Czyż czarodzieje mogli zostawić niemagicznych na pastwę ich destrukcyjnych zapędów? Czy po poznaniu ogromu zbrodni, jakich dopuścili się ci ludzie oraz tych, których dopiero się dopuszczą, ktokolwiek będzie wątpił, że mugoli trzeba ubezwłasnowolnić dla ich własnego dobra? Fakt, że przed rozpoczęciem całej zawieruchy szepnął słówko jednemu czy drugiemu dyktatorowi nie miał przy tym wielkiego znaczenia.

Prześliznął się wzrokiem po Katedrze Świętego Pawła, nie poświęcając jej specjalnej uwagi. Ocalała raz, ale przed nią wiele podobnych nocy. Jeśli zaś przetrwa, będzie to znaczyło, że jakiś czarodziej przyłożył do tego różdżkę, co da Gellertowi kolejny argument do ręki. Symbol mugolskiej nadziei na lepsze jutro okaże się jedynie kaprysem zdolnego czarodzieja.

Co go w tym zdjęciu urzekało najbardziej, to ogień. Nieugięta i bezlitosna pożoga, która trawiła wszystko na swej drodze. Gellert mógł przyglądać się jej godzinami, wyobrażając sobie, co się znajduje poza kadrem. Więcej zniszczeń, morze ognia, a gdzieś pod tym wszystkim – ciała.

Upił kolejny łyk i poczuł, jak przyjemne ciepło rozlewa się po jego wnętrzu. Za oknem bezlitosne podmuchy czekały, gotowe smagać mroźnym batem każdego, kto odważy się z nimi zmierzyć. Tak, zimy w tej części Europy w niczym nie przypominały angielskiej, łagodzonej wilgocią i płatami mokrego śniegu. Z radością pomyślał, że udało mu się rozruszać nieco tę nudną wyspę z bezpiecznymi granicami i mdłą aurą. Rozerwał jednostajnie pobielony pejzaż lejami po bombardowaniach, ogrzał ogniem, poruszył cierpieniem tak bardzo, że nawet ukryci za murami Hogwartu nie mogli pozostać obojętni.

Oparł czoło o szybę i stał tak dłuższą chwilę, wpatrując się w bezkresną dal i rozmyślając o płaczących dzieciach, zburzonych domach i niepowstrzymanej fali ognia. Jego oczy błyszczały, policzki pałały, wysuszone usta piekły.

— Czy teraz mnie odwiedzisz, Albusie?

* * *

 _W nocy z 29 na 30 grudnia 1940 roku w ciągu kilku godzin zrzucono na Londyn ponad 100 tysięcy bomb zapalających. W mieście wybuchły setki pożarów. Ofiarą bombardowania padło przede wszystkim zabytkowe centrum. Katedra Świętego Pawła nie została zniszczona, choć trafiło ją kilka ładunków. Brytyjczycy rozpatrywali to wydarzenie w kategoriach cudu._ _Oczywiście w realnym życiu stało się tak dzięki wysiłkom strażaków i ich poświęceniu, a zdjęcie katedry na tle płomieni i kłębów dymu uwiecznił Herbert Mason w "Daily Mail", jednak taka historia siedziała w mojej głowie już od kilku lat._


End file.
